Green Arrow Will See You Now
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: Chloe asks Oliver to step it up one night and fulfil a fantasy.


**Green Arrow Will See You Now.**

 **Summary** : Chloe asks Oliver to step it up one night and fulfil a fantasy. Minimum plot, maximum smut.

 **Rating** : M (Sexual situations, demeaning language; dom/sub play)

 **Pairing** : Chlollie; Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen (as Green Arrow)

 **Disclaimer** : I make no profit from this work; I play with borrowed toys. I am merely a human with an imagination and a desire to share.

* * *

Chloe stifled another yawn and shuffled to sit up straight. It wasn't a yawn of tiredness, despite the fact it was nearing midnight: it was boredom. Oliver had been overseas for the last few weeks, indefinitely, so she had no idea when she'd have the pleasure of seeing him again. It was strange but she missed him even an hour after he left. Guess it was true; you don't know what you have until it's gone. Luckily for her, her good thing was going to come back. Sooner, rather than later, she hoped.

Sighing, she pushed from the computer, gliding on the rolling chair to her laptop. Another few buttons hit and she pushed back over.

Regardless of his absence, they'd been messaging over chat, usually late at night, and usually it wasn't suitable for anyone under 18. She expected tonight would be no exception… if he would finally log on. He'd said his business meeting was meant to finish at 8, but he was hours overdue. Her insecure and treacherous mind told her he might be with another woman. She blocked all thoughts along that road, there was no way she'd let herself go crazy with that approach. Oliver had sworn to be faithful and she had sworn to be more trusting. It was a working progress, but what relationship wasn't?

The take-out styrofoam coffee cup sat to her left, ready to be drained like the three sisters accompanying it. More keys clicked across keyboards and Chloe started a download of some new files. Glancing at the laptop's open messenger, she still saw an annoyingly blank screen. Damn it Ollie!

If he left her for alone for a week, did he really expect to take her sex drive with him? Since they'd started with their relationship he'd awoken some sexual beast that prowled every night without fail. She'd managed two weeks hiding all sexual stimuli from herself trying to cage the beast back up. But it liked its freedom; it wanted the attention as she lay quiet in bed with nothing to think about but the ache between her legs. It wouldn't let itself be locked back up now it was awake. And it was all Oliver's fault. All Oliver's fault she was starting to find anything even remotely cylindrical erotic. She felt like a horny teenager who'd just found the joy of touching themselves. But this time it wasn't her hormones fault. It was Oliver's, and he wasn't doing a damn thing about it.

She was practically aching, and he'd missed last nights chat for some reason or other. She didn't recall; it didn't seem significant at the time. All she **did** know was that he promised he'd be satisfying her need the night after. But where the hell was he? Her fingers drummed along the keyboard with boredom and she made up her mind not to play the 21st century's version of the girl by the 'phone' all night. If Ollie wasn't there, he wasn't there, nothing she could do about it.

It was time to go home anyway, staying at watchtower all night was a feat she doubted she could manage again. Rather that she didn't want to try. There was a limit to the comfort a night sleeping on a couch can give. There was a limit to how many times you could try then to not lose your temper in a way it would almost kill your team-mates.

Starting her nightly routine, she tapped across the main computer instantly shutting down the other screens she had showing. She pulled back on her coat and slipped into the heels she'd kicked off.

Her hands shoved roughly into her coat pocket as she tugged it on, her anger getting the better of her. Oliver had said he'd be there… and he wasn't. It didn't stop her from logging on with her phone to check though. Damn it, she cursed aloud. He had her waiting by the phone after all. She breathed a self-pitying laugh and shook her head slowly.

She turned back to the black screens of watchtower. Small insignificant lights signified the standby status of her machinery. Red, yellow, orange… even little blinks of green. They smiled warmly in the lit room. Her hand hovered over the light switch and she turned off the overhead lights. Her eyes were slow in adjusting, blinking out the blur and glare from the tiny dots of coloured light. 4 small green numbers sat next to each other on the small microwave. It insisted it was 15:32, it was wrong. Clearly it was wrong, but she'd lost the instructions to change it and whenever she started pressing buttons it started beeping unhealthily at her. So… she left it be. She twisted her wrist to unlock her phone and check the time. 1:12 am. It wasn't 2 seconds after her glimpse that her phone vibrated alive. Great timing Ollie, she thought sarcastically.

 _Hey Watchtower. Still good for tonight?_

She was in the right mind to close the chat and leave, but she needed this so bad. Her nagging hormone monster craved Ollie even over the waves of the internet. Any which way really.

 _You just caught me. I was about to leave._

Stepping back to erase her motions she clicked the lights. Only… no light flooded her tired eyes. That's odd. Then she noticed something else; no coloured blinkers across her computers. No annoying mock of the microwave time. Power cut? No, the back-up generator would have taken control.

Her phone tinkled alight again in her palm, taking her mind momentarily from her conundrum. Maybe the generator wasn't working…

 _Lucky for me. I missed you._

Chloe smiled at the text, again forgetting her power crisis. Her phone still worked, Oliver was here and she'd take that deal and conquer watchtower's issues tomorrow morning. It was probably just that taped wire playing up again, it was a pain in the arse.

 _I missed you too. Did the meeting run over?_

She sent the text and took her pace back over to the electric box using the mobile screen as a flashlight. Nothing seemed to have slipped loose, nothing was connected wrong. Turning back over the phone awaiting the vibration of a new message, she wandered to the stained glass window to look out. If the rest of the cities power was out she wouldn't worry. If not… well, then she'd have to consider the possibility of an attack upon her post.

Her path was instantly blocked, a projectile flying an inch away from her head. She flinched, ducked and ran out towards the door.

Then again, another shot fired out in her direction.

She spun back, aware of the gun holstered under the work desk.

There was always the chance she was being led, his shots forcing her in a direction, it seemed like that. But she couldn't take the time to out-think him. Not with weapons thrown her way.

She ducked between the metal towers holding her electronic lifelines, half hoping her intruder would stay clear of shooting them. Maybe it was too much to ask of a murderer… just a small part of mercy that he leave her computer networks alone.

Ducking at another flying projectile, she crouched silent behind the computer desk and slipped a hand underneath, unclipping the holster with the gun and weighing it in her hand.

Vaguely, she was aware of the fact that yet again she'd been denied her fun with Oliver. Almost three weeks now… that was too long for any girl that had seen what he could do. He probably thought she'd abandoned him, but now was no time to be playing with her phone. Scanning around, she located the soft footfalls of the muscled male shadow. Rising slowly, she lined him up to her weapon's barrel.

"What do you want?" she asked like any good damsel, ensuring her intruder was the big bad wolf, rather than the lost gun-toting grandma wobbling off her prescribed meds. No answer came back, the confident silence irked her even more. This jackass was cutting in on her Oliver time. She should just shoot him and get back to what she was doing. Rolling her eyes she realised she probably wouldn't be able to. Murder tended to put a downer on spirits, plus, it would be incredibly inappropriate to have phone sex while the police are there. "Leave now, or I will shoot."

A scoffed breath came back to her and her anger rose to such heights it made the fires of hell look like old soggy matchsticks. Rising from her crouch, she lined up her shot for his groin. He was going down in pain!

Another wiz sounded through the air before she had her shot. His aim hit directly on the metal of her gun, knocking it clean from her hands with a jolt of shock and skidding it across the room. Chloe panicked for all of half a second at the thought she'd lost her hands, but her skin was unscathed, her nerves however; going mad.

An inner battle of adrenaline tossed up flight or fight. But logic butted in softly and eased the win over. She had no weapon. He had a weapon and either a brilliant shot, or a poor one. She knew this place like well enough to run in the dark. He didn't. When it all came down to it, it was easier to just run.

Chloe split off sharp to the left heading for the exit again. Shots fired ahead of her trying to trap her in with him. She kept her head low and kept running. She got the second shock of her life as she met the locked doors of watchtower while running at full speed. Her heart was kicking up and almighty fuss in her chest. Would this be her last seconds?

Tugging against the lock she realised he was more familiar than she realised. She rarely locked these doors, yet he had forethought to lock them with himself inside… wait, how the hell did he get inside? Window? How did he get the key to watchtower? Only she had it, oh and Ollie had a spare but that was for emergencies. Like this one for example. But where was her prince charming? Away on business.

She cursed him again for being so important in the world of work and remembered she'd dropped the phone conversation with him too. But, if prince charming was out at his day job then the damsels would have to save themselves.

Another shot came past her, fast and precise as it split the air by her. But she couldn't duck, she was stuck on something. Looking up, she saw her sleeve captured in the door by nothing other than an arrow. She wriggled herself free from the coat and sprinted to the back room where there was a latched window, her prime guess of how he'd got in, and her escape out.

The air was knocked out of her as she collided head on with her attacker's chest. She slammed her fists against him, kicking out with her heels and stabbing them into his feet. She managed a whole 2 seconds of freedom before a hand covered her mouth and cold steel pressed to her throat.

Instantly, she froze.

"Shhhhh." A deep voice ordered in a false lull. She gulped, feeling her back coaxed closer to his front for his better hold. "Don't scream, or I'll slit your pretty neck open. Understand?" That voice? It was the same distorter Ollie used… Leather against her skin… Arrow's firing her way… "I asked if you understood!" he repeated, pressing the instrument further against her throat. She nodded quickly and his hand uncovered her lips and wrapped tight around the top of her hips.

"Ollie?" she whispered.

"Hey sweetheart." he purred, instantly calming her.

"You asshat!" she snapped, embarrassed that she'd been so scared. "You terrified me."

"What can I say? Hi just seemed too mundane." He smirked, releasing her to turn in his arms.

"You better not have hit any towers or I will absolutely pick up that gun and take away your favourite friend." Her eyes made it clear which friend she was talking about.

"Oh, you mean the same friend you were begging for tonight?" he leaned against the desk, 100% smug.

"Yeah, before you broke in and attacked me. You could have shot me."

"Hey." His gloved hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroke the smooth features. "You know I'd never risk hurting you."

"Still…" she blushed and smoothed out her hair. "You owe me a new coat now you know."

"Hmmm, I think there's something else I owe you first."

"It better be an apology."

"Something better." He moved quickly, grabbing her arm and tugging her to face away from him. His hands bound her arms behind her back and he drove her to the wall, gentle enough so she didn't slam into it, but rough enough to show his control.

"Ollie, what the-"

"Remember our discussion a few weeks ago?" he prompted. It was odd having a conversation with him while he still wore the voice distorter, but she would be lying if she said it didn't do something for her. It reminded her of nights where she would co-ordinate justice league plans and they'd be seeing each other on the sly. She'd be listening to his voice distorter bark out plans and strategies to the others, and then innuendo's to her with inside jokes that passed innocently by the ears of his companions.

"Yeah." she breathed heavily, suddenly pinning all of his actions together.

"You still want that?"

"Right now?" she asked, turning her head slightly to look at him. Dark and dangerous in the blackout of watchtower, he looked sinfully delicious.

"Right now." he repeated, running his hand up her arm, to curl around her neck gently.

"Yeah." she answered after a heartbeat, leaning back into his touch.

"Good." And in a heartbeat, his demeanour changed. "You think you deserve it?" he teased, pushing on her joined hands, putting her chest harder against the wall. "I hear you haven't been such a good girl while I've been gone." The hand around her neck stretched out a thumb to run bruisingly over her lips. "I hear you've been playing with my toys." To emphasise, he ground his hips against hers, his aftershave infusing her senses. He smelled like apples and warm spices being baked into a cake, she'd be happy rubbing up against him any day he wore that aftershave and he knew it damn well. He'd put it on whenever they went out somewhere special, knowing she'd be dying to be wrapped around him. His fingers spread to her collarbone before dipping further to palm her right breast through the blouse.

"No sir." Even to herself she sounded breathy.

"You gunna lie to me?" he challenged, answering it with a sharp slap to her ass before pinning her with his weight against the wall, both hands on the brickwork, one either side of her face. "How about we try again?" His lips were at her ear, they sucked at her lobe for half a second before his words came again. "How many times have you come without me?" His breath was warm and fast against her neck; she wasn't the only one enjoying the role play. "With these?" He sharply took hold of her right hand, his fingers entwining with hers in a soft gesture that was entirely Ollie stepping out of his domination role. He couldn't help it, he liked their touches, he liked having her in his touch. But even he could see the way her nipples pebbled under her blouse from the rough play.

He took both hands, his free one and the one wound with hers to the pencil skirt, fisting in the fabric. "You really don't deserve underwear, if you're just gunna soak it when you think of me." His fists hiked up the material higher and higher until it pulled over her perfect bubble butt. "Take it off." he ordered quietly, his breath whispering over her ear. And suddenly his touch was gone.

Chloe breathed hard against the wall, her head was swimming in the fantasy Ollie was making a reality for her. She blamed the recent boom of bdsm books to hit the shelves; damn housewives had her entangled in their erotica mess.

She took a glance over her shoulder, her wide eyes pinning the shadow of Green Arrow in full suit. He was leaning against the desk once more, the sunglasses covered him, but she could feel the heat of his gaze as he raked his eyes over her. "Take, them, off." he repeated again, harsher this time. She rose her eyes up from watching him palm himself through the leather pants and turned 180, putting her back against the wall.

She gave him her most innocent bedroom eyes and hooked her thumbs into the red lace underwear. Half of her wished she had advanced notice, she would have worn the matching red bra, instead of the plain everyday white one she had now.

Slowly, he watched the red lace slide over her hips and shimmy down her legs to pool at her feet.

"Bring them here." His hand tapped the desk beside him twice.

She kept eye contact as she knelt to collect them and walked with them to the desk. She'd barely set them down before her usual Ollie was back, tugging her into his embrace, his lips fused to hers, his tongue snaking around hers in her surprise. He moaned against her mouth. "I love you Chlo." He slowly rocked his hips against her, knowing she'd feel how much he was loving the scenario as well. He'd always liked control, but when she didn't give him the obligatory fight back, apparently it went straight to his head, and not the one on his shoulders. "You wet?" he asked against her lips. His answer was a deep moan that attempted an 'uh-huh' in accord. His gloves were quickly slipped over her blouse and bunched up skirt to explore between her legs. She shuffled her feet further apart for him, the cold smooth texture of his gloves on her bare skin was electrifyingly good. She tried to mount his fingers as soon as they trailed between her folds.

He was back in dominance mode as soon as she realised what she was trying to do though.

"You want them?" she moaned her reply, trying to find friction on the leather glad thigh between her legs. "Suck." he replied, the fingers that had explored her were poised before her lips. She didn't waste a second, sealing her mouth around them, her tongue flicking over the digits, pleased by the groan he released. "Kneel." he suddenly barked out, no longer satisfied with the tease and palming the hard length in his pants.

She dropped in a second, her hands already on his belt, her mind steps ahead. "Wait." he spoke, his plans returning to mind.

"Please." she whispered, he could feel her lips move against his dick as she spoke. He gently pushed her to sit back on her legs before he said 'fuck it' to his plan and let her have her way. She knew how much he loved it when she begged, when she said something as simple as the word 'please', but he wasn't giving in to her so easily. Not tonight.

"Take your blouse off."

She took her fingers up to her buttons, unfastening them in turn.

"Please let me suck you sir." She bat her eyelashes at him, saying words she'd probably read too many times in those damn books. She knew exactly how to play the little minx.

The blouse was off, let to slide to the ground.

"Bra as well." he instructed. She complied without a word of objection. It was just the way her eyes were focussed on the solid shape of his erection in his pants. One-track mind Chloe was driving him insane with want.

Naked but for black heels and a grey pencil skirt bunched on her hips, she knelt before him pulling out all the stops with her bambi eyes. "You want it?" he taunted. Her head nodded. "You really really want it?" he questioned darkly.

"Yes sir."

"Then you'll put these on." Green fur lined handcuffs dangled from his extended finger. "Behind your back." he added with a smirk.

The unspoken words passed between them, she wasn't to use her hands to jerk him off.

Oliver was a well endowed man and her hands usually made a blow job go that much faster and be so much more pleasurable when her tongue could focus on his tip and hands could please the length. But she accepted the challenge.

Chloe reached up to take the cuffs, snapping one around her left wrist, then taking both hands behind her back before Oliver heard the second click.

He wasted no time, releasing his caged hardness and letting her wrap her sinful lips around it.

It was ecstasy, seeing her kneel before him, her nipples reaching out, begging for a touch as she sucked him, her talented tongue spiralling around his tip like she loved to do. He gripped the desk harder.

She slid her lips down his length, her nose tickled by the coarse hair at his base before dragging her mouth back off again.

She didn't claim to be an expert but from the noises of pleasure Oliver made, she could guess he was appreciative of her attentions, she, as cliché as it was for the role play, she wanted him to be happy, she wanted to please him.

"Stand up baby." She took her mouth off him, and accepted the assistance in getting up. "I got something else for you." He held up two clips with bells dangling on the end.

She looked half puzzled and half lust consumed at the objects. He smiled as she slowly realised what they were, she looked down at her desperate-for-attention nipples. She didn't have to look long before the hood of green arrow blocked her view and a tongue was swirling around her peak. She wanted to hold his head, to keep him doing the marvellous things he was doing, but all she could do was moan in pleasure, even as his teeth bit teasingly at her, abusing the poor nipple.

A particularly hard bite had her confused when it didn't go away but she felt lips at her other breast. He'd slipped on the nipple clamp to her left breast and with every breath the bell jingled against her skin.

"What ar-" she didn't finish her sentence before his hand slapped across her ass with a short blow. It knocked the breath out of her, as unexpected as it was.

"How many times?" he asked, grabbing the handcuffs behind her and pinning her form to him, her head tilted up to meet his eyes. "How many times have you put your fingers between your legs and thought of me?" the voice distorter made it more salacious than it needed to be, the darkness of the act drawing a sinful colour to the act. "How many nights had I been gone before you needed to play with my toy?" to make a point, his free hand shot between her legs rubbing harshly at her clit and making her gasp for breath. "How long before you needed to pleasure yourself?"

"I, I…" she had no idea which question to answer first, so she went for a textbook answer that would hopefully cover all lines of interrogation. "I am sorry, Sir. I was weak."

"Hm, well, you'll need to work on that." he grunted out, the sound appeared to be coming out around a smile but she couldn't tell, not when his fingers were sliding into her and her eyes had closed in pleasure. "You think you can be stronger?"

"Yes sir, yes sir." she chanted as he drive his fingers repeatedly into her, stroking her walls with expert precision and drawing her up onto her tiptoes ready for an orgasm of a lifetime.

Instead, she found herself falling forward as his body moved away and she was guided to bend over the table, his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down as if to insist she stay there. She did.

But then his touch was gone, entirely.

She looked over her shoulder, her cheek pressed to the cold metal table, her nipples sensitive to the temperature and the bells on them jingling as she moved.

"I think a few spanks should make sure you keep your hands off of my toys."

She'd deny it later, but she shuffled her feed further apart, giving him a better target to aim for. They'd added a bit of spanking to their usual play and she'd discovered just how much she loved it.

Oliver would have rolled his eyes at how eager she was if he didn't already know how much she loved being spanked. She was meant to be punished with spanking, not eager for more.

Still, he delivered, bringing his hand down on her ass cheeks, swapping left and right until his palm stung and she shone ruby red. She moaned throughout, her hips thrusting against the table, making a symphony with the bells to match the heavy beat of his slaps.

"Think you've been good enough for me?" he asked, breathless and horny, his right hand stroking himself as he lined himself up behind her.

"God yes. Yes please. Oh god, please I swear I'll be so good, just give it to me. Please give it to me. Hard. Please god." She was a rambler when she was horny, desperate for any kind of release and judging from the ease of which he slid himself into her, she was pretty damn horny.

She moaned loud until he was seated balls deep inside her.

"Ready baby?" he cooed, a hand running soft and sweet down her back, the leather gliding along the sweat, over the skirt gathered around her middle and to match his other; grabbing her hips.

He drew out and thrust back in deep. Her body moved with the force, her nipples scraping the desk, the bells singing.

He pounded into her, giving her what she wanted as she begged for it.

First the spanking, and then the improvised doggy style; she loved the way he rubbed against her in doggy style, it drove her wild and spun her up into orgasm so fast.

Her hands gripped the table as she felt the first waves of orgasm spiral around her, the heat swell in her belly and the energy ball up before exploding.

In all her naughty books, they always had to ask for permission to come, but she had two valid points if that ever arose with Ollie, 1) the orgasm was so big, there was no way she could stop that orgasm. 2) she was kinda hoping he might punish her some more.

Oliver either didn't know this rule or didn't care, he kept on thrusting into her, his moans strangers to her ears while the distorter was on. There was a 'stranger in the bedroom' effect from it that added to her pleasure.

"Going again, Chlo. Com'on baby, you got another in you." His fingers found her clit, drawing circles repeatedly over it as he drove into her. His breath matched the jingle of the bells; fast and ferocious. Her nipples were on the verge of feeling painful and she was going to get cramp in her leg after this, but she felt like she was seconds away from being shot to the moon and she wasn't going to complain now. "You coming with me, Chlo?"

"Yes, yes." she breathed, feeling the waves of pleasure crash over her again, too soon since the last to be as singularly powerful, but instead, overwhelming her into something long, luxurious and absolutely fucking fantastic.

He stumbled in his pacing, the only way she knew he'd hit peak as well, the man was a stealth cummer, if she couldn't see his face and couldn't feel the falter in his pace, she'd never know, but as he covered her body with his own before dragging her to sit on his lap on the floor, she felt his heart rate booming below her.

They sat against the desk in the silence of the night, listening to each other breath (the occasional bell jingle as Chloe took larger breaths) and their heart rates slow down.

"Okay, ow, ow, can I have my nipples back now?" she asked with a laugh, the pain starting to bother her. Oliver chuckled, releasing the trick catch on the handcuffs and reaching around, head on her shoulder, to guide himself in taking off the clamps.

Chloe rubbed her wrists and then placed her hands atop him over her sore nipples, they were still tingling with a pain/pleasure barrier.

"You happy now?" he asked on a chuckle, dropping back to lie on the floor and bringing her with him. She turned in his arms, her overly sensitive nipples dragging against his leather vest.

"So happy." She kissed him. "Can I have my Ollie back now though? The, uh, voice distorter was a little weird." And still on.

Oliver chuckled and took a hand off her to take down the hood, lose the glasses and turn off the distorter.

"Good fantasy?" he asked, a little self aware that he may not have given her what she was expecting.

"I could die happy right now." She wrapped herself against him. "But, you best not have cut that damn wire in the electrics again, it was such a pain to split and attach last time."

"Circuit breaker." he laughed.

"Good." She breathed out a huff and turned to meet his eyes. "So, when do you wanna finally tell me about your fantasy and we can see if I can make that come true?"

"Told you before; i'm happy as I am, but," he ran a hand over his hair before tucking it under his head. "There was this one strange dream I had where you were a stripper."

"Uh-huh." She deliberated on what she heard then met his eyes once more. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but some strippers get spanked don't they?" her eyes twinkled with mischief and sinful ideas.

"In my world; yes."

Chloe grinned. Her mind taking her to her various ideas of how to return his favour. But her eyes caught the arrows sticking out of the walls; gunna be a hell of an explanation to give to Clark tomorrow.

* * *

I make no excuses, it was just smut, but I loved it. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
